vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bottlenose Dolphin
Summary Dolphins are several families of cetaceans in the parvorder Odontoceti. Most famous of these dolphins is the Bottlenose Dolphin. Bottlenose dolphins have gained popularity for their appearances in aquarium shows, but among scientists, they are popular for their intelligence. Studies on dolphin intelligence, ranging from cognition to the use of artificial language. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Bottlenose Dolphin Origin: The Real World Gender: Varies; can be male or female Age: Varies; bottlenose dolphins can live for over 40 years, with a few dolphins even living over 60 years. Classification: Cetacean Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Dolphins are capable of using echolocation to search for prey), Sound Manipulation (via echolocation), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (While tetrodotoxin is highly toxic to most animals when eaten, including humans, dolphins use pufferfish just to get high) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Given a bottlenose dolphin has an average weight of 300 kg, bottlenose dolphins have a KE rating of up to 14178.2407 joules. Dolphins have attacked and killed harbour porpoises and they can defend themselves from predators by charging at them) Speed: Below Average Human normally (Bottlenose dolphins typically swim at 5 to 11 km/h), Athletic Human in short bursts (Can reach as high as 35 km/h in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can jump six meters out of water; jumping is often used as a form of communication) Striking Strength: Street Class+ Durability: At least Street level+, possibly Wall level (predators include tiger sharks, bull sharks, and great white sharks) Stamina: Generally higher than humans. Dolphins can stay submerged for up to 20 minutes due to their increased capability to conserve oxygen when diving. When asleep, dolphins only shut down one hemisphere of their brain, with the other half being used to monitor surfacing and breathing and helping the dolphin keep watch for danger. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Animalistic, possibly Below Average. Dolphin intelligence is among the most studied topics in biology. Studies have been conducted on concept formation, sensory skills, and mental representations. These studies have focused on concepts such as: Acoustic and behavioral mimicry, Comprehension of novel sequences in an artificial language, Memory, Monitoring of self behavior, Discrimination and matching, Comprehension of symbols for various body parts, Comprehension of pointing gestures and gaze (as made by dolphins or humans), Mirror self-recognition, and Numerical values. On the topic of memories, dolphins were able to remember the whistles of other dolphins after 20 years of separation. It is important to note that dolphin whistles are unique much like names in human beings. The memory of a dolphin is the longest of any verified non-human animal. Dolphins have also exhibited practices similar to farming such as mud plume feeding and strand feeding. Dolphins are capable of teaching skills to and learning skills from other dolphins. As a form of getting attention, dolphins may wear grass as a form of self-decoration; this practice is known as "grass-wearing." Interactions with humans vary, ranging from helping fishermen capture fish to locating mines and marking enemy divers for military purposes. Sometimes, dolphins may interact with other cetaceans. A dolphin named Moko rescued two stranded pygmy sperm whales that would've been euthanised otherwise. More recently, in 2019, a female dolphin was observed caring for a juvenile melon-headed whale: the first known case of a dolphin adopting a non-conspecific infant. Weaknesses: Like other cetaceans, dolphins are neither able to breathe underwater, nor are they able to walk on land. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Whales Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Real World Category:Tier 9